routine
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: she wakes up every morning, by his loud music, unaware that he only does this just see hear her speak. lame summary, but read if you want.


**digi-gal-rox:** this suddenly came to me, so i had to put it down. well, i know i promised some other works, but i had to get this out.

* * *

routine

Groaning, she wakes up to the sound of loud music. Grumbling, she glares at the wall, where the music is coming from. Once again, her neighbour has put his music on, loud. Trying to go back to sleep, the music goes up, forcing her out of bed. She follows her daily routine, brushing her teeth, showering, changing to her work clothes and eating breakfast. Shortly after all these, the music stops, much to her relief.

She makes her way to the door, her hand on the door handle. With a heavy sigh, she pulls the door open, and turns her head to her right. Her only path of exit, and not to her surprise, he is sitting on the ground, reading the news paper. Narrowing her eyes, she locked her door, placing her keys in her bag, stomping her way to him, hoping that this time he'd move. But he doesn't.

His legs are placed in a 45 degree angle from where he is sitting. She narrows her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently, drumming her right fingers on her arm. iPod ear phones in his ears, indicates that he is listening to his music, to care that she is there.  
"Move." she says loudly, but he makes no movement. Growling to herself, she kicks him, like she usually does, now earning a yelp from him. Rising to his feet, he moves away, rubbing his sore spot, as she swiftly walks by him, giving him a glare, muttering the word "Idiot". As she turns around, she doesn't notice his smile or his gaze, as he watching her descends down the stairs.

--

He wakes up to the sound of his alarm. Smiling to himself, he looks out the window. It's still dark. Beginning with his daily rituals, he ends it with him turning on his boom box. Loudly. His sits down on his sofa, waiting. He knows her routine of by heart. Looking at the clock, he quietly beings his count down.

He quietly steps out, finding the newspaper on the ground. Picking it up, he makes himself comfortable on the ground before placing the iPod ear phone in his ears. Turned off. Before she even steps out, some of their neighbours greet him good morning, some even go as far as wishing him luck on his daily activity. He simply laughs it off. He looks up to the ceiling, waiting for her door to click open, before he starts to read the paper.

Glancing at his watch, he once again quietly counts down, getting himself into position. And just on schedule, the door opens. He quickly steels a side way glance, she is glaring at him. Smiling to himself, he begins to read the paper, 'ignoring' her. He knows she is waiting for him to move. But this is the only way he gets to see her. Maybe even to get her to speak.  
"Move." she says loudly. A smile grows on his lips. Always with the same words. It was either that or 'Get out of the way', something he actually prefer. He hears her growl, and he prepares himself for her 'painful' kick. He of course, acts to her will, as he playfully rubs the spot she kicked it. It doesn't hurt at all.

Making passage for her, he watchings happily as she descends down the stairs, not before she glares at him, muttering the word 'Idiot', as she passes. He watches her a smile on his face, as she quickly makes her way down the stairs.  
He's in love with her.

END

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** before anyone asks, i don't really care how ppl sees this 'she' 'he' thing. make your decision, and that's it! but if you must know, i had originally intended for this to be a sakura and syaoran pairing, but had no idea how to put their names into it, so i left it as you see it now. and to continue this? i'm not really sure if i want to or not. i like it the way it is. but if ppl want it, and i feel up to it, i will do it. otherwise, it'll be just be as it is.


End file.
